Nathan
Nathan is a Conger Feean who was naturally gifted with the ability to stretch his body like rubber. He is constantly bothering the Geneforce crew but is never really seen as an enemy. While he prefers to think of himself first, he is always willing to jump into a fight to help others, Concept and Creation Nathan was created in the early 2010's to be a bit of a foil to Genesis. While Genesis is considered a kind and decent person who puts others first and has only limited interest in a relationship with any of his female friends, Nathan is seen as more of a wannabe ladies man. He is constantly flirting with all the (of age) girls who help Genesis and is almost always failing. Abilities, Powers, and Weapons Elasticity Nathan poses the ability to stretch any part of his body in any way he wants, though he tends to mainly stretch his individual limbs to long ranch attacks, he can also expand his body to act as a balloon or cushion. He can also wrap himself around a person to suffocate them and incapacitate them. Known Attacks * '''Super Stretch Punch: '''Nathan pulls his arm back, stretching it backwards as he goes to build up speed and power before finally launching his first forwards for a powerful punch. * '''Body Wrap: '''Nathan can stretch his body out like a blanket and wrap himself around his enemies to contain them or to suffocate them. Personality Nathan is a self imposed "Ladies Man". He loves women and will do what ever he has to to try and be with them. He constantly makes sexual remarks to woman around him and does not seem to be able to keep himself from making sexual innuendos. He lacks any interest in men and would prefer to stay away from them, less people think for even a second that he isn't into woman. History (Something will be written here later.) Relationships Lord Chris Nathan has no real thoughts on Chris. He tries to avoid fighting him when possible but when he does he is relatively effective. Due to his elastic body, there is very little that Chris can do to hurt Nathan, but he finds him to be a waste of his time and effort. Nathan returns the feelings and the two are never really on enemy terms. Friends: * Genesis: Nathan does not mind Genesis, though Genesis does think Nathan can be annoying. They two seem to be on good terms and Nathan will often agree to help Genesis out on misisons. Nathan is also always trying to off load his "loads of wisdom" on how to pick up chicks on Genesis, much to his annoyance. * Juliet: Nathan is very into Juliet, seeing her as a shy and cute girl who he would like to get together with. Juliet can find Nathan a little off putting, but does care about him. * Emily: Nathan does not mind Emily, although he has no interest in trying to be with her due to her age, he does enjoy talking with her. Emily finds him hilarious. * Scarlet: Nathan was attracted to Scarlet from the moment her met her. This was incredibly off putting to Scarlet who saw Nathan as nothing more than a creep, but she slowly began to warm up to him. Trivia * Nathan was originally made after a comment was made that the creator only made Female characters. Category:Characters Category:Geneforce Category:Heroes